TRAPPED!
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Muhahahah! They have been transported to a strange place, what waits them on each floor? A crazy girl making them do tasks which are unimaginable! Pairings: NaruHina and ShikaTemari and more...R&R PLS!
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine ok! Naruto is not mine and never will be…or will it?**

**A/N: Yes! My first Naruto fanfiction! A long one too! Pairings…you'll have to find out for yourself…**

**Chapter 1: Here comes, SilentWind!**

Somewhere in Konaha, late at night, a mysterious unknown shinobi wandered through the town. This person frantically jumped from place to place in great speed and stopped at the window of the hokage's office.

"Hmm…" the ninja said scanning the room. She did some seals and suddenly poofed inside the room.

She already saw that no one was there, and with a smile, she chanted and diud some more seals as one shiny apple was placed on the desk. She chuckled a bit and poofed right out of there. Mission complete.

The next day, Naruto ran quickly towards the hokage's office.

"Granny Tsunade! Do you have any missions for me!" he yelled running in. But then, when he finally opened his eyes, they grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here baka?" said a familiar voice. Naruto looked to the side to see Sasuke.

"The question is, what are YOU doing here?" Naruto replied glaring at him.

"Hm," was all he got out of him and Naruto sighed and looked around. He couldn't believe it, everyone was there.

He counted, 'Fuzzy eyebrows, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, and the sand guys…' he looked ahead at Tsunade.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She ignored him, "Ok everyone, take these," she held out appleseeds, "Each of you take one, and I will explain everything."

They all stared, then shrugged and took the seeds.

Naruto stared at his and made his usual face, "Nani? Is this, some kind of power up!" he concluded excited.

"Baka," Sasuke and Sakura said together.

"No Naruto-kun, just listen," she held out a seed, "Eat it, it is a teleporter to a new place, a tower where your skills will be put to the test."

"Hm."

"COOL!"

"How troublesome…"

Some smiled and some frowned, they took the seed and swallowed it and they all disappeared. Tsunade-sama laughed, then fell to the floor next to a shiny apple's core.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around the empty room with them in it.

Everyone was curious of where they went, that was until they heard a voice coming from the ceiling.

"Hello ninjas!" the voice said in a very happy way.

"Where are you?" Naruto said out loud, but no reply, only the sound of Chouji munching chips was heard.

"Just wait a second," a long silence… "Ok, this is SilentWind speaking! I know this may seem like a bummer, but you will have lots of fun here!"

"Who is this person? She sounds as annoying as Ino!" Sakura said, loud enough for Ino to hear and she marched over there and gave her a slap.

"Ahh! You pig!" and they started a cat fight. Everyone sweatdropped and Sasuka sighed.

"Girls! Calm down, let me just tell you whats going on!"

"Fine!" they both said in unison sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Ok then…Anyways, here you will test your skills by taking on very difficult tasks. This will be even more difficult than your chuunin exam."

Everyone paid better attention after that, "Good, your finally listening to me seriously."

"Can you see us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun! I wouldn't be a ninja/author/hypnotizer/person, if I wasn't able to see you.

Shikamaru looked around the room, 'I see no cameras, maybe we got ourselves a spy or a really good ninja.'

"Anyways," a cloud of smoke appeared and the room became a hallway, "As you can see, there are a number of rooms, each has two beds, a fridge, and two bedrooms. Yes, you must share a room. Ok, I will now announce your roommates!"

Everyone looked at each other. Naruto looked at Sakura, 'Please let it be Sakura-chan!'

Sasuka sighed, 'It better not be any of those two.'

'How troublesome.'

'I'm fine as long as I'm not with that guy,' Kankorou thought looking at Gaara.

'Sasuka-kun! I hope I'm with you!' Sakura's inner self said.

'Sasuke!' Ino thought turning to Sasuke.

'A fridge! Oh! Yes yes yes!' thought Chouji continuing to eat his chips.

"Ok, now here we go, Naruto and Sasuke, Chouji and Lee, Neji and Kiba, Shino and Ino, Sakura and Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara, Tenten and Kakorou, and Hinata, you get your own room!"

Everyone gasped and turned to their partner eyes twitching.

Naruto was the first to reply, "WHAT IN THE WORLD! WHAT KIND OF MATCHING IS THAT!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata softly said, "You can," gulp, "Switch with me…"

"No! You are not allowed to change! NO never! This is part of your challenge, to make friends!"

"Friends my ass! I am not going to live in the same room as him!"

Naruto continued to pout, and was dragged by Sasuke to the room. Inside they both laid in their bed and the voice came again, "Ok, before you guys go to sleep, I must announce tomorrows task. Tomorrow you must get to know everyone here, and I mean everyone, I'll be watching, bye bye!"

Everyone sighed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, that wasn't very exciting, the next chapter is going to be funny for sure! Next chapter: Friends?**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2: Survival Buddies, Getting to know each other...**

**A/N: Ok now heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: naruto's not mine...**

The next day Naruto slowly woke up and removed his hat. He yawned and sighed, looking beside him, there was no Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

He looked around the room, no one was there. So he scratched his back and yawned again. Naruto stretched and stood up. He walked towards a bathroom, still half a sleep.

Opening the door, he looked up with one eye open. He closed it seeing a bit of blue, then shot them open when he realized what he saw, "HOLY SHIT, SASUKE!"

He ran out of there and into the hallway, "Oh my God! My eyes! They burn! Its Sasuke, he's naked!" and continued to run down.

In the rooms with Ino and Sakura, their ears twitched, "Sasuke?" they both said, "SASUKE-KUN!"

They burst the doors open and ran towards his room screaming and shoving each other aside.

When they arrived, they looked around drooling, they then saw a very red Sasuke and they too turned red.

"What are you DOING HERE!" he yelled and waved his arms around dropping his towel.

They looked down and screamed, "Sasuke hentai!" they slapped him across the face and walked back.

Five minuted later Naruto walked in and was whistling.

He looked down and laughed, "Oh my gosh! You look hilarious!" he continued to laugh, "Your face, oh my gosh!" he continued to laugh and walked into the washroom.

Back to Sakura who reache her room, she sat down on her bed, sighed and turned red.

Temari who was polishing her fan turned to her, "What just happened there?"

Sakura's blush deepened, "Oh, um... I heard Naruto say that Sasuke..." she turned away as her face turned completely red.

"That Uchiha kid?" Temari said tilting her head, "Hmm...He is pretty cute...But why did you run so quickly, we were probably going to see him anyways."

"Well," she coughed, "Umm...I heard he was...Naked."

Temari froze for a second then burst out laughing, "Oh my gosh! You're such a fangirl."

"Your so right," said the voice from yesterday.

Sakura turned red, then back to her normal colors, "Hmph," she pouted, "At least I don't hide my feeling unlike someone!"

Temari turned a bit pink, "What do you mean?"

Sakura smirked at her...

Meanwhile, Ino is sitting in her bed staring at Shino who was talking silently to his bugs.

"What in the world?" she said staring at him, he was so into his bugs.

She jumped up when he turned to her, "What do you want?"

"N-nothing..."

"Good, now leave me alone."

"But we're supposed to get to know each other!"

"Hmph."

She shook her head and sighed, "whatever, I'm going to see what Sasuke-kun is doing."

When she left, a shadow appeared and Shino threw his kunai, "Who is that?"

"Oh, don't be so mean!" it was a girls voice, and out from the shadows came a girl with long black hair in a braid and a black suit, and what surprised Shino was the bees and other insects coming out of her sleeve.

"My bugs seemed to have sensed yours, I guess they want to communicate." Shino simply nodded...

MUNCH

MUNCH

MUNCH

Chouji was happily eating his chips while Lee (by the way, he's not injured) was training.

MUNCH

MUNCH

Lee grew impatient, a huge vein grew on his forehead, and he hit Chouji, "Your so annoying!"

A silence grew.

"Whatever," and he continued to eat.

"Grr," he sighed and put his head down, 'Oh Gai-sensei, I'm so ashamed of hitting him, but he's interrupting my training,' his eyes sparkled and a picture of Gai went through his head, 'Yes, I will become friends with this guy no matter what!'

Chouji looked at him, "What a weirdo."

"I know the looks you gave Shikamaru," sakura said smiling.

"You know nothing!"

"But I do, he turned to you and you turned away and I saw the look on your face, hehehehehe."

"Bitch."

"What?"

"Hmph."

"We can be good friends you know!"

"..."

"Come on, roommate we can share gossip and secrets!"

"Maybe..."

Sakura squealed and jumped up and down.

Akamaru ran around the room with Kiba chasing after him. He was laughing and Akamaru was barking. Neji was annoyed, "Uh! You two shut up! It's getting really hard to concentrate you know!"

"Sorry Mr. Mummy."

"What? I'm only bandaged up a bit."

"Whatever."

"Your so rude."

"Whatever."

"Oh your going to get it! You and that pathetic pup!"

"Uh! How dare you insult me! Akamaru-"

"You two! That's not how friends should talk! Now calm down, and tell each other about yourselves. I'm ashamed of you Neji-kun, don't be so mean. Also, save your strength, you have to go to the next room in about ten minutes, get ready."

The voice shut up and the two glared at each other. Then Neji's eyes turned down to Akamaru, "Cute doggy."

Kiba's eyes lit up and Neji smiled, "Um..Come here?"

Akamaru barked and jumped into his arms.

"Are you a dog lover too?"

"No, I just love cute things!"

"What?"

"Cute things! Like Tenten and bunny rabbits," Neji froze and turned red.

"Well we are supposed to be friends, I guess its ok, I promise not to tel."

"Not Tenten right?"

"Promise," and he crossed his fingers smiling, 'Muhahahahahahaha!'

In Shikamaru and Gaara's room, they looked at each other, and Shikamaru blinked, "Haha you lose!" Gaara said triumphantly.

"This is soo troublesome..."

He sighed as Gaara did a little victory dance on the bed.

"Oh yeah!"

In Tenten and Kankurou's room, Kankurou was brushing his dolls hair and Tenten smiled, "I used to do that with my barbies!"

"Really? Help me braid it!"

"Sure!"

Hinata wandered the hallway poking her fingers. She noticed a door was open and walked in, "Hello?"

No one was there, she shrugged, that was until a flash of orange and yellow appeared.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted her with a smile and waved.

Hinata was red and turned away, "N-Naruto-kun, um..."

"What?" he looked down and screamed.

Later they met in the room, they stared at each other and everyone smiled except for Gaara, he just stared blankly into space.

"Ok then, surprise surprise! You will have to..."

**A/N: Sorry that was short, the next chapter will be funny. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Find that Squirrel!**

**A/N: Meh.**

"Catch this squirrel!" and a squirrel appeared in the middle of the room in an orb like thing.

"But what about making friends?" Ino asked.

"Ignore that, you should all be friends! Anyways, all you have to do is capture this squirrel.

"Heh, simple enough," Sasuke said.

"It's so cute!" Neji blurted out.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at him.

"What? You must admit it! It's so kawaii!" he jumped up and down smiling.

"Yes Neji, it is cute, but this is your enemy. Actually everyone here is. I have taught this squirrel everything I know, and it is very intelligent with the IQ of about 200, almost as smart as Shikamaru!"

"What? That lazy bum is a genius?" Ino cried out eyes wide.

"You didn't know Ino?" Chouji said eating.

She just sighed and looked up, "So, when do we begin?" no reply…she looked around her to see that the environment changed and everyone was gone. The squirrel was on the move.

"Hurry up Ino pig," Sakura said peeping her head out of the trees.

Ino frowned and jumped to the trees.

The environment changed to a simple forest. The usual, trees, bugs and several animals.

Naruto smiled as he searched for the squirrel, "Hehehehe, this'll be easy, a squirrel, ha easy catch!"

Hinata walked around using her byakuugan, "So many squirrels in here…Oh wait, that one has a lot of chakra!"

She ran towards it and saw Neji, "Neji-niisaan?"

"Hinata?"

"Um…So you saw the squirrel too?"

"Of course I did!"

She looked at his face, there was no byakuugan, how did he find it?

"How?"

"I remember how it looks silly!" his voice grew childish, "Its way cuter than those other squirrels, and besides, it has a small forehead protector with a sign of wind."

She didn't notice it, she sighed and apologized, "Gomen…"

"It's ok," he turned, "Oh crap the squirrel its gone!"

She reached out her hand, but he ran for it. She only sighed…

Chouji didn't really care, he just sat singing a song,

"So crunchy, so tasty, oh lovely potato chip! So yummy in my tummy, oh lovely potato chip!"

Ino saw him and sighed, "Oi, he even made a song…"

Kiba was confident, he caught the scent of the squirrel, and so did Akamaru. For sure they'd find it.

"Oh, I hope we're awarded for this, but who cares, let's just go get that squirrel!" and he continued to run.

"Oh yeah! I think I spotted that squirrel!" Naruto said proudly. Sakura went by him muttering a simple, "Baka," but he ignored her. He grabbed the squirrel…POOF, it used the replication technique! He groaned and stomped his feet, "Pesky squirrel!"

Tenten walked through the forest, "That squirrel can't be so good," she remembered what she said, 'I taught that squirrel everything I know!' she smiled, "This is going to be fun!"

Temari walked through the woods looking around, "This has got to be a joke," she turned, "AIE!" it was a snake, she coughed hoping no one saw that.

"Heh, some women are so troublesome, they make so much noise," Shikamaru said out of the trees, he looked at her, "Sorry about that, I thought I found the squirrel, but, it was only a snake," he smiled at her and waved and hopped away.

She blushed at him, 'He's cute, but…' she looked at the snake, it looked funny for a snake, but she ignored it and walked away.

The snake seemed to sigh and it transformed…Into a squirrel…

It stopped and moved something on its head. Headphones to be exact.

"Squirrel, did anything exciting happen yet?"

It made some squeaking noises.

"Oh, these people suck eh? I'll be watching, and talk to them, maybe a little bit of a push should help!"

Ino sat under the tree and almost fell asleep when, "INO YOU PIG! WAKE UP! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE MY SISTER KICK YOU OUT!" a voice slightly different from the usual one.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No one you should know! Bye!"

Ino frowned, "Oh, when is this going to end! I thought Sasuke-kun would've caught it by now!"

"YOU INO!"

She jumped.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WAIT FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO FIND IT! GO LOOK NOW!"

"Alright alright…"

Neji had his serious face on, "Ok, no more jokes Neji, this is a seriously difficult squirrel! I must battle it one on one!"

Luckily the squirrel appeared, "Squeak!"

"Oh, bring it on squirrel!" he went to his fighting position.

He frowned, the squirrel looked really tough. But with his strength, power and flexibility, he would win for sure. He turned on his special ability and stared down the squirrel. Neji made the first move.

"Hiyaa!" and he slammed his hand down on it, but it jumped out of the way.

"Your fast for a squirrel," he smiled, "You are a very worthy opponent, I must warn you, you don't want to fight me serious, surrender now!"

It shook its head and did some seals.

"What the hell?" he stared at it, and in minutes, a huge fireball came out of its mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" he tried to run, but he was burnt.

The squirrel smirked and ran away.

"I can't believe…."he fainted.

Kiba smelling cooked meat got excited, "Akamaru!" too late, the dog was after the smell, and so Kiba followed.

He smiled, but it turned into a frown as he saw Neji, "Wow, what happened to you man?"

"It's," he reached out his hand, "The squirrel…" the hand fell and it seemed that he fell asleep. Snoring was heard.

"Dude! Wake up!" Kiba shook him, but too much unfortunately.

"Ugh…" Neji's head was spinning, and he threw up.

"NO!" Kiba quickly stood up and ran for it.

"What? Wait!" Neji got up, threw up again and weakly ran away.

Sasuke was a bit injured, "That squirrel, it had sharingan! I can't believe this is possible…"

Shikamaru stood in the trees hidden in the shadows, "Ok, this is a simple, yet good plan. I'll just wait for one of those guys to drive the squirrel here!" and he sat.

Temari had met with the squirrel, "Oh, your going to get it!" she held her fan tight, but then a small sign came out of its hands, and she tried to read it, "You…su…sum…suq? What the hell?" she sat down and took the sign trying to read it, not know that the squirrel just ran off.

Naruto was getting pissed, he growled and when he saw the squirrel again, he ran like a maniac, "GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!"

He ran and ran, and it froze, but he accidentally ran into a tree.

"Hehehehehe got you now!" Shikamaru declared happily and grabbed the squirrel. The squirrel pouted and the environment turned back to normal.

Everyone was shocked to see that almost everyone was injured; Shino had a black eye, Ino had a scrape probably from tripping, Kiba and Akamaru had lumps on their head and still smelled like vomit, Sakura had a couple of scratches on her, Naruto had a huge lump on his forehead and scratches, Neji, now in Tenten's arms is partially burnt and Tenten herself, was perfectly fine, Sasuke had a small burn and cut, Kankurou seemed unharmed, Gaara had a couple of cracks, and a possibly dead squirrel in his mouth, Lee seemed a bit fine except for the cut across his face, Hinata was fine except for scratches, Chouji was totally harmless just a couple of crumbs, Temari was still reading the sign totally harmless, and with a couple of scratches, Shikamaru held the squirrel.

"CONGRATULATIONS TEAM! You caught it! Yay Shika-kun!"

"That was so troublesome…" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"BUT YOU WON!"

"Whatever."

"Ok then…Let go of my buddy, he will come back to me, and you are dismissed!"

"Damn that woman!" he said walking away.

Back inside everyone's rooms, they spoke of what happened to them; tales of horror and tales of dark scary spiders were told.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun didn't capture the squirrel!" Sakura sulked crossing her arms.

"So? Everyone deserves to win, especially Shikamaru!" Temari replied.

"Oh! I get it! Defending your boyfriend now eh?"

"Oh your going to get it!"

In Naruto and Sasuke's room Naruto was shocked to hear that the squirrel had sharingan.

"That must mean he's related to you!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Impossible, I bet that was the girl, she just transformed. It's impossible for the squirrel to have moves like that."

"HEY DON'T INSULT MY BUDDY!"

"Oh, sorry miss?"

"SilentWind! That's why I hate you Sasuke, to serious and boring for your own good."

"You said it!" Naruto said nodding. Sasuke hit him.

"Baka."

**A/N: Ok, please people review please? Next Chapter: Mysterious Shinobi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Shinobi**

**A/N: …**

In the middle of the night, after making sure that all is quiet, SilentWind made her move to see them up close.

"Ok buddy, we must stay as quiet as possible," she said to the squirrel and it nodded.

She crawled on the ceiling lightly singing the spiderman theme song and hiding a couple of times from the nins that sleepwalk.

So, she entered the first room after having all of her sneaky fun. It was Sasuke and Naruto's room. She crept up to them and looked at them.

"Oh Naruto's hat is so cute!" she quietly said, the squirrel sighed.

"Oh yeah, the mission!" she went from spider man, to mission impossible theme music.

She looked across the room, and nodded, now to the next room.

"Not in here, where did I put that control thingy?" and she left the room.

As soon as she left Sasuke and Naruto rose from their beds and turned to each other.

"Naruto, who was that person?"

"I don't know, but her voice sounded strangely familiar…"

"Your right, she might be up to no good, let's go!" and Naruto nodded as they rushed outside to the hallway.

Sasuke and Naruto headed to the next bedroom to tell the news.

"I know, I swore she was so familiar…Anyways I think I remember her looking for a control thingy…" Neji said in his pajamas sitting up on his bed.

Kiba still tired rubbed his eyes and turned to the door, "I think I heard something."

Everyone turned to the door, "Where can it be?" was all they heard.

"Shikamaru's room is the furthest, she'll go there last so lets meet up there and trap her!" Naruto suggested.

"Wow, for once your not acting like a baka," Sasuke said smirking.

"Why you!" Naruto began charging at him, but a sleepy Kiba kept him from going.

"Dude!" he yawned as he held Naruto, "She'll hear us!"

"Dobe," Neji and Sasuke said at once.

"Grr…"

Meanwhile, SilentWind just finished another room, "Squirrel, I can't find it!"

The squirrel tilted its head and turned to the remaining door.

"Oh yeah, it could be there!" she said with an excited tone.

So she entered the next room, and to her surprise a blinding light ingulfed her, "OH GOD IT BURNS!" the squirrel covered its eyes too.

"AHA!" was what she heard.

She opened her eyes to see a cage around her, "What?" she looked around to see Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

SilentWind's POV:

This was unexpected, but to tell the truth, being the good ninjas they are they should have done this! Nice one…

I turned to my little buddy, he was looking at me with worry and and smiled at him to reassure him that its ok. He smiled againa dn leaped into my hands.

"You don't have to know that," I began smiling, "I'm just some girl who owns this tower…"

Oops, shouldn't have said that…

"You're the one that brought us here?" Naruto said, well he yelled it out.

"Yeah," I stood up in my cage and placed my buddy in my pocket.

"But you're about our age!" Naruto said again.

"So?"

"How are you able to do this?" Kiba asked interrupting Naruto's response.

"You don't need to know that Kiba-kun!"

"You," I heard a cold voice speak, so I turned to Gaara, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm just testing you guiys!" I said with an uneasy voice, hopefully they won't hurt me, "Just having a little fun!"

"Hn…" Sasuke um…said?

"Man you sure are a grouch!" I said outloud smoiling again, "All my favourite guys are here! Well except for you," I finished pointing at Sasuke frowing.

"Haha!" Naruto began to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Any chance of letting me out?" I asked nicely, I really need to get that-

"Why are you in our rooms? What are you looking for?" Neji-kun asked, I smiled widely.

"Well…" I looked around the room and spotted it, "Umm…That!" I said and pointed in a different direction, muttering something I left a replacement and grabbed the thing and left.

Normal POV:

"There's nothing there!" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Oh crud," Kiba said sighing.

"She's escaped," Neji said sighing.

"This is troublesome!" Shikamaru said going back to bed.

"How did she do that?" Sasuke said.

"I didn't even feel her move," Gaara said and walked over and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Naruto asked and saw a doll of the former all dressed in black ninja.

"Baka, she left a moment ago," Sasuke saids shaking his head.

"It's okj Naruto, none of us saw her leave." Kiba said as he and Neji left.

"Hmm…How can she-"

"Oh brother," Sasuke said and dragged the sleeping Naruto back.

"Man that was close!" the girl said to her squirrel back in their little hide out.

"It's a good thing they didn't get rid of this," she held a red cube and it opened upo revealing all their profiles and other stuff.

"Time to get to the next event…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ramen eating contest!**

The next morning the roommate chattered of last nights events. Each remembering hearing a girls voice.

In Naruto's room he finished changing and stared at the ceiling, "I wonder what we're doing today…"

"You're actually thinking?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Grr…"

"Did you hear that girl last night Temari?" Sakura asked as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, she sounded just like the girl from those announcements," Temari replied placing her hair bands on.

"I know…"

Suddenly a loud bang came from the walls, "Oopsies everyone, sorry about that! Anyways, you must meet in the next room and we shall discuss the next event!"

In Neji and Kiba's room Neji stared at the ceiling, "She's planning something after that night? I wonder if it has something to do with whatever she was looking for."

"Whatever, let's just go!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked as they all walked away from their bedrooms.

As they gathered inside the next room they discuss of what they heard.

"Ehm!" the girl interrupted their talking, "We are now to have our next event!"

A huge table popped out from the middle of nowhere and everyone was seated.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

"IT'S A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" the girl yelled out in excitement. Everyone except for Chouji and Naruto sweat dropped.

"What? I'm not eating ramen! Not that much, I'm on a diet!" Ino and Sakura said out loud, both embarrassed.

"Oh you will eat," the voice said turning dark and cold.

"If you don't eat at least three, you will have to face the wrath of my buddy," then a screen appeared above them of the squirrel from the other event.

"What the hell?" Temari said looking up.

It was in a ninja suit and headband with a katana on its back. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So?" Sakura said.

"Look closely," the voice said.

Suddenly two dummies of Ino and Sakura appeared and the squirrel smirked. It did some quick seals and its katana extended with wind circulating it and it quickly destroyed the dummies and the area around it.

"Holy crap…" Ino said jaw hanging.

"Ok ok we'll eat!" Sakura said in fear and everyone nodded.

"I can't believe we're afraid of a squirrel…" Shikamaru said, "But that is one heck of a squirrel…"

Suddenly bowls of ramen appeared and everyone ate.

"Ugh…" Sakua and Ino said fainting after eating the third bowl. So far they're the only ones out. Chouji and Naruto were neck in neck at 15 bowls each. Next came down Tenten and Temari after their fifth. Then they started going down and out. All you heard were burps and groans and 'I can't eat anymore.'

Then the room grew dark and two people fell, the lights flashed on and left sitting quietly eating was Gaara on his 50th.

"AND THE WINNER IS GAARA!" the girl said excitedly.

"Em…" Gaara said a burped, "Well I'm going," and he walked away carefully trying not to step on the others.

"How can he still walk?" Temari asked.

"Brother, you truly are scary…"

**A/N: Oh yeah, sorry that was short…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cookie Contest**

_**A/N: Now looking back at my chapters, they are pretty short, and I saw a lot of typos, but now I gots myself a pre-reader! Hope you enjoy…**_

Sasuke walked in the hall way being slightly bored. He hummed to himself the twinkle twinkle little star song and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped hearing a person come up. His ears twitched and he turned to see Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke," she said slightly blushing, "What are you doing here?"

"Bored," he said quietly and turned around.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled out, Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

Before Sakura could answer, a girl with black hair and red and orange highlights about the same age walked up to them, "Hey," she said and passed by them. She placed on her hood and entered a room that hadn't seemed to be there before. Suddenly it disappeared and out of curiosity, Sakura banged on the wall.

"Who are you!" she yelled out but no response. Suddenly a voice was heard on the P.A.

"Hello fellow 12 turning 13 year olds!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked up and everyone in their assigned room looked up, "It is now time for your next challenge. Meet in the usual spot and we will begin.

Everyone stepped outside of their rooms and began to walk. Neji looked up and sighed, "When will the stupidity end?"

"I want my mommy!" Kankurou said, but Gaara glared.

"She's dead!" he said coldly and left Kankorou to cry. They all pointed and laughed and headed towards the appropriate room.

Before them was a kitchen, it had every single thing they would need to cook.

"Ok," the voice began again, "Your next challenge is to bake cookies."

There was a strange silence, but then it was interrupted by a squealing Neji and Tenten.

They both jumped up and down and embraced each other but quickly parted with a faint blush, "COOKIE!"

The others stared at them in a weird manner and a huge sweat-drop appeared on their foreheads. Tenten and Neji's eyes sparkled as they explored the huge kitchen.

"Now don't we have some eager beavers here! Well everyone, don't be shy, explore all you want, but remember I'm setting a timer here and by that time I want to taste something good," a small tick was heard and they stared at the ceiling, "Ok, you have but two hours, begin!"

They all sighed, well all except for Neji and Tenten who were zooming around. Naruto picked up some contents and a hologram appeared in front of his face. Smiling, he placed his hands through it with amazement.

Sasuke groaned and picked up the things he needed. Pretty much everyone did this, mixing, you know the usual drill. Tenten and Neji however, went from being al giddy to an all out competition.

"I mix better than you do," Tenten began smirking mixing as fast as humanly possible.

"Well my dough looks better and it smells more inviting," Neji said sticking out his tongue.

"You guys, they're just cookies," Sakura said placing the finishing touches on her cookies.

"SAKURA-CHAN! THE EFFORT IN MAKING COOKIES AND THE TASTE OF THEM AFTERWARDS IS AMAZING! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AREN'T BURNING IN YOUR SENSE OF BAKING! I AM DISAPPOINTED!" Lee commented making his cookies into tiny replicas of Sakura and hearts.

Sakura sighed and turned to see Sasuke struggling with his dough.

"You infernal piece of shit! Mix I say, MIX!" he commanded and his spoon flew into the air.

Ino and Sakura placed their own cookies into the oven and rushed over to Sasuke. They both grabbed his bowl at the same time leaving him confused.

"I'm helping Sasuke-kun!"

"No I am!"

"Pig!"

"Giant forehead!"

"PIG!"

"GIANT FOREHEAD!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed and a fireball came out of his mouth.

The three stared at the bowl. Naruto came covered with dough and flour, he looked within the bowl and frowned.

"What? You're finished already? I just put mine in!"

"Actually, N-Naruto-k-kun, you put them in an hour ago before you blacked out because you crashed into an invisible w-wall…" she stated pointing to the flaming oven.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled out and rushed over to the cookies.

"Hello you guys, um, want to taste my…er…cookies?" she asked and Ino and Sakura nodded. Sasuke refused and tried to take the cooked dough out of his bowl.

"Good…"

"Very good…"

"That reminds me," they both said at once and turned to their ovens, "IT'S FINISHED!"

The two raced to get their cookies out and get Sasuke to try them.

"Here!" they both exclaimed holding a cookie in hand.

"I…Hate them…" Sasuke said spitting out the cookies.

"Grr…"

CLICK!

"Times up folks!" the voice said from within the ceiling.

They all nodded and everyone laid their cookies on a huge table that appeared out of no where.

"Ok first I'll have Chouji's!" the cookies on his plate disappeared within a flash.

They all gasped and looked up for the results.

"Hmm, they taste pretty good, a little on the burnt side, and kinda salty, and is that chips I taste?"

"What, I was being creative!" he shouted munching on his chips.

"Whatever, next we have Shika-kun!" the squirrel from before came out and munched on his cookies, spitting them out he disappeared.

"Okay then, he doesn't seem to like them…" then Neji's cookies disappeared, Tenten's and Naruto's.

"OK! NARUTO, YOU OFFICIALLY SUCK AT COOKING!" she said and little bits of his cookies were gone.

"What! I passed out!"

"It's true…" Hinata said nodding.

"NEJI-KUN! YOURS AND TENTEN'S COOKIES ARE THE GREATEST!"

All the others cookies disappeared, and a loud burp was heard.

"Ok so the winner is, NEJI!"

"YOSH-A!" he yelled out and danced.

"What was the purpose of this?" Shino asked.

"I was hungry…" she said and everyone fell over, "But I promise tomorrows event will be more promising. To test your eyes, flexibility and speed…"

"Do we get to fight!" Naruto asked with excitement.

"No, you get to have a DDR DANCEOFF!"

"Damn, troublesome woman…"

**_A/N: Short yet again, but that's just how its going to be from now on! Well at least I think so...Just so you know, I'm hoping that the character I input here is not powerful, she's supposed to be as good as them just so you know. Soon will be a tournament, I had my share of fighting scenes. The squirrel and the girl fight! But who shall I make win? Kekekekeke…._**

**Pre-reader: Evil Kakashi! Love ya!**


End file.
